


Wyczerpanie

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"





	

Okazało się, że zaangażowanie uczuciowe potrafiło być strasznie wyczerpujące. Mycroft przekonał się o tym dość szybko. Już po trzech tygodniach miał ochotę zamordować Grega. Mycroft chciał użyć jakiejś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnej inwektywy, ale...nie zrobił tego. Sam nie wiedział, czemu.

Bo owszem, kochał Gregory’ego, ale inspektor zachował się idiotycznie i Mycroft naprawdę powinien dać upust swojej złości. Nigdy wcześniej się nie powstrzymywał, nie obchodziło go, czy kogoś zrani swoim zachowaniem. Aż do teraz. Nagle zaczęło mu zależeć, żeby nie urazić Grega.

Roztrząsanie tego było męczące. Tak jak życie w związku, bo nagle trzeba ugiąć się do drugiego człowieka w imię kompromisu. 


End file.
